megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Philemon
Philemon (フィレモン, Firemon) is a recurring important figure in the Persona series. History Philemon comes from the writings of Carl Gustav Jung, specifically that of a "wise spirit guide". Appearances *''Megami Ibunroku Persona: Deity *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Deity *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Deity/Ultimate Boss Design Philemon is shown as a deity wearing a butterfly mask. In Persona 3 and Persona 4 he appears as a blue butterfly. Personality Philemon serves as a neutral observer and he watches as things unfold. He cannot directly interfere, however, the party is aided by The Velvet Room, which is filled with his servants. Philemon is conducting an experiment with Nyarlathotep to see if humans can become enlightened beings, or if they will destroy themselves. While Philemon continues to play by the rules, Nyarlathotep directly manipulates events to ensure the destruction of mankind. While Nyarlathotep is a monstruous entity born of human evil and desire for destruction in all its forms, Philemon is a guide formed out of its best impulses and desires for growth and hope. The war between the two is revealed to be essentially a bet between the two meant to probe Humanity's heart to wonder what lies inside: whether Nyarlathotep's ultimate triumph, or Philemon's. Following two victories to Philemon, Nyarlathotep was banished to parts unknown, leaving Philemon to serve as a guide to others, though the game is far from over. Profile Philemon is a deity who appears as a man wearing a butterfly mask. He lives within the realm of the consciousness and unconsciousness of all souls and he awakens within people the ability to use Personas. Revelations: Persona Persona The plot is the same as in ''Megami Ibunroku Persona. Persona 2 Persona 2: Innocent Sin If the player decides to strike Philemon rather than thank him for actions at the end of the game, Tatsuya Suou's punch knocks away Philemon's mask; revealing none other than Tatsuya's own face beneath it. In response to the attack, he merely stated: "I am Philemon, a dweller in the rift between consciousness and unconsciousness of all souls... I am you. You are me... I shall always watch over you from within. Farewell...". This is another reference to Jungian psychology (specifically, Jung's Red Book) and the role of guardian Philemon follows in it, besides implying his appearance is as mutable as Nyarlathotep's. By extension, the comparison also implies Philemon's overarching role in the series is to be the protagonists' guardian, unable to openly interfere to protect them, but always overseeing their development and guiding them to a better path. Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Philemon reappears in the same role in'' Eternal Punishment.'' However, this time he can also be fought as an Ultimate Boss in his EX Dungeon. In this, he is notable as the only boss who will withstand and counter the ultimate Fusion Spell, Armageddon, and instead, send a stronger, absolutely unsurvivable version called Armageddon R, as payback. Persona 3 Philemon may have appeared in Persona 3 in his butterfly guise. It is implied the Wild Card ability wielders have both unconsciously met Philemon, as both had an encounter with a glowing blue butterfly, which is implied to be Philemon; Igor no longer makes mention of being a servant of his though he mantains the same demeanor and abilities. The name "PHIL" which welcomes the main character in the Innocent Sin online game may also be a reference to Philemon. Persona 4 The save points throughout the game are blue butterflies flying in small circles. Battle Quotes * "Now, give me your all!" (Attempt to contact) * "Believe in yourselves." (If the player attempts to escape) * "I know you didn't." (Using physical attack) * "Dodge this." (Using physical attack) * "I'm not going easy on you." (Using Photon Cannon) * "Don't let your guard down!" (Using Guard Punish) * "Well then." (Using Guard Punish) * "This might hurt." (Using Eternal White) * "You're doing well!" (Using Transient Ripple) * "How's this!" (Using Spectra Force) * "Ugh! Good!" (When taking damage) * "Ahh. Nice!" (When defeated) Gallery Image:Philemonpersonaart.jpg|Art of Philemon's Persona during his boss battle. Philemon.PNG|Philemon as he appears in the Megami Ibunroku Persona manga adaptation Trivia * In Persona 4, it was stated by Atlus in an interview in the DoubleJump guide that him as a save point in his butterfly form is a sign that Philemon is still watching over the Protagonist. Category:Megami Ibunroku Persona Characters Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Characters Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Characters Category:Ultimate Boss